Tag
by MeLaiya
Summary: The perfect soldier takes advice from the God of Death in order to capture a Solitary Dragon. Oh the horror.


**Summary: **The perfect soldier has a plan and it involves a solitary dragon.

**A/N: **Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry, truly I am. Love me, please love me. And to all of you who have reviewed and threatened me with severe bodily harm for not updating K.O.D. I thank you from the bottom of my perverted little heart. I will update it and finish it, I swear. I don't know when but I won't leave it hangin. That goes for "One in the same" too.

**Pairings: **1x5 just because I love my wu-bear to pieces and the simple fact that Heero and Wufei are just as hot together as Duo and Wufei, or Heero, Duo and Wufei…mmm threesomes…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time suing me. I write for fun, absolutely no money is being made off of this...trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language and such. Don't like, don't read. Simple really.

Well I think that's about it. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Tag**

Heero nearly tripped and fell on his face with the force of the perfectly aimed round house that would have shattered any normal person's ribcage. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, he was no ordinary person.

The heavy exhalation of breath was all he had time to accomplish, before being assailed with another furious barrage of intricate kicks and punches. With a quick look to the side Heero realized that he was slowly being pushed to the edge of the mat. If his plan was going to work, then he had to act now.

The proverbial mask was pulled down with a nearly audible clank as the perfect soldier began to take control.

'_This is unacceptable, high possibility of target breeching barriers is imminent. Immediate evasive maneuvers suggested.' _

Heero inwardly chuckled as he thought of the perfect weapon for this situation.

As Duo would say_, 'Hit'em wear it stings like fuck and then run like hell.'_

Heero hid a smirk behind an upper block that saved his skull and dignity from _another_ trip to Preventers Med Bay and countered with a devastating sidekick that he pulled back on at the last minute. He wanted to incapacitate the man, not put him in intensive care.

Anyway it was worth a try, I mean, who was he to argue with simple logic? Or as his current prey would deem it, '_idiotic logic.'_

However.

'S_imple,'_ the logic was, none the less.

Flowing from the devastating sidekick into a full body slam, Heero used his slightly heavier frame to bull doze the unsuspecting martial artist into the wall behind him with a definitely painful _'THUD!'_

_Umph! _"Damn it Yuy, what the hell is your-_eek_?"

To say that Chang Wufei squeaked like a little girl when mortally surprised would be a very messy method of entertaining certain death. Heero Yuy however, did just that on a regular basis and so, would therefore have no present or future qualms about bringing the particularly hilarious event to the forefront of thought or conversation in the near future.

Not that he would tell anyone, but that's beside the point. Heero breathed heavily through his nose as he pressed his lips hard into the pair before him, cupping the solid length of his sparring partner through the thin 'gi'(1) pants. One really didn't have time to think or breathe when taking on heavily hazardous actions such as the one he was currently taking on.

Wide almond shaped eyes stared on in incredulity and embarrassment as cobalt blue narrowed in hunger and trepidation. A warm tongue slid slowly and carefully, almost hesitant between slack caramel lips and into the mouth of the Chinese man as the hand down south began to squeeze and release rhythmically to his thudding heart-beat.

The first step was to throw his opponent off guard, distract him with something a little more intriguing than beating the living crap out of him, '_throw him for a fucking loop,' _as a certain braided baka would say.

Heero moved his tongue slowly, languidly sliding and rubbing in faultless imitation of what he _really_ wanted to do. No territory was left uncharted, teeth, gums, tongue the entire palette. All was massaged with the wet appendage; thrusting and deepening the kiss.

Pressing in further, bringing their relaxing bodies closer, Heero sent his tongue as far back as he could, thinking he may accidentally choke him if he went any further, any deeper, but he couldn't stop; besides the deeper he went the wilder it seemed to drive the man against the wall.

At least it got him to respond, it appeared he liked it deep and hard. _'It_' meaning being kissed of course…Ok Yuy, lets move away from _that_ train of thought.

Gods he couldn't stop, he'd waited so long, tried so hard, planned so strategically-just for this moment. Just to be able to do this, to be able to see the shock slowly mold itself into desire, into want. He needed this, craved it with all his of very being.

The moment was so perfect so right so…breathtaking, that Heero nearly went into cardiac arrest when the strong hips he'd pushed against the wall began to grind back into his hand slowly, as if their owner were not even aware of what he was doing. Heero let lose a desperate cry muffled by their joined mouths, as he began to grind his own hips into the back of the hand he was using to massage his targets straining arousal.

Nothing was better than this, nothing _could_ be better; it was all happening as he'd dreamed, just how he'd hoped it would. Heero opened his eyes to see that Wufei had at some point closed his. Heero's desire for the beautiful man elevated ten fold as he noticed the heavy blush landscaped across the coal eyed man's nose and cheeks, how he'd tilted his head just so to get a better angle, to allow Heero better access.

The grinding became heavier, hotter, more urgent. The tell-tell hardness Heero cupped in his sweaty palm only told him how much Wufei…or at least his body really wanted this.

His body…Gods, it wasn't like that. He didn't want his body; well he did but not just that. He wanted it all, his heart, his soul. This wasn't just a simple act of lust, but more an act of love…and maybe a little lust…ok a lot of lust but with an equal amount of love. He had to let him know that, he had to…

Fuck, the plan had backfired. What the hell happened to '_hit'em and run like hell!'_

Damn it, this is all Duo's fault. Where had he gone wrong, he'd followed the plan to the 'T.'

1. Get'em in the open

2. Get'em riled up

3. Hit'em

4. Run

Ok, he'd started off all right but as the plan progressed he'd gotten carried away. He'd hit'em and kept hitting…but damned if the pain wasn't good. He'd completely forgotten rule number four. Well, this had to stop.

Heero released the death lock he didn't even realize he had on the fall of waist length ebony hair and pushed away from the warm, squirming body with every bit of self control he could dredge from the depths of his very soul.

Both stared at each-other, panting wide eyed and wary. Wufei leaned against the wall as if it were the only thing holding him up as he tried to regulate his breathing. He stared at Heero with an unreadable look; neither angry nor happy just…calculating and slightly horny and maybe a little confused. Ok, so maybe it was a little readable. Heero stared back, just as out of breath and wary as all hell.

"I-I'm sorry Wufei, I-just…I didn't mean…I-shit!" Heero had no clue what to say or do. Why the hell had he listened to Duo anyway. "I'll see you later." He muttered, and with that Heero Yuy did an about face and left; granted he left a little bow-legged, but he left with as much dignity and grace as he could manage with little wing saluting the ceiling. Leaving one very confused and aroused Chang Wufei to support the wall.

All was quiet in the humid dojo with the exception of a thudding heart and heavy breathing.

Wufei stared at the exit that Heero had left out of not five minutes ago with the same mantra running laps around his mind like it was on crack.

"What-in-the-hell-was-that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Gi- karate outfit/ karate uniform (best way I know how to describe it people)

Well there ya go people, I know it's been a while…ok a very long while since I updated but school work and life are draining me. I really do read more than I update and I'm so so very ashamed. sniff so I pulled this out of the hard drive of my very sick computer. Tweaked it, added some spice and voila! Instant 1x5. It's meant to be a one-shot since I'm so horrible at updates, Please R&R and let me know what you think k.

TaTa

MeLaiya

P.S.

To all of you who have reviewed and threatened me with severe bodily harm for K.O.D.

I thank you from the bottom of my perverted little heart. I will update it and finish it, I swear. I don't know when but I won't leave it hangin. That goes for "One in the same" too.


End file.
